creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
False Reality - Dream of Paranoia
Please forgive the structure of the sentences in the dream; It was 2 AM when I wrote this. Although, I feel as it contributes to the paranoia. :) ---- As I write this, my door is half-open and I hear noises coming from outside of my room, paranoia perhaps? It is 2:30 AM and I'm sort of freaked out because of the dream I just had. There are two parts to this dream I can't remember where it started but I remember I was at my friend, Jesse's, house. He was going to I think Trinity and I was trying to get into this school called " Heights". My mom told me that I was about to get into Heights but because of my universal blood type, I couldn’t. Back to Jesse's house. It seemed odd. His living room was green filled. Plants laid everywhere with a mixture of silver and green tile, the walls themselves were slightly green along with a huge old school moderator (TV). I remember his mom telling us that no one could be over but because she knew me, I was allowed to stay. This will be important later. While I was at his house, I recall seeing one of my friends there; Paloma. She was acting very sweet. Her attitude appeared very nice and I think I remember one of her friends being there but then disappeared suddenly. She was wearing white. I remember wanting to hug her but the dream itself kept distracting me, as if the “dream line” needed to be followed. The importance of this is that she told us to wait a second. She grabbed her phone and called her dad. I can’t remember why she called her dad, but she appeared as though she asking for something. She began crying as her dad said no. She begged and pleaded as she tried persuading her father to get her what she wanted. Jesse and I watched as she did this. Normally, I seemed more interested than he did. She hung up the phone and smiled as it seemed she got what she wanted. I felt like a kid. I tried playing with her but it seemed like a very, very minimal period of times. I poked her. She giggled. I started to then feel very, sleepy. I remember taking an hour nap and Jesse wakes me up and tries to tell me how long we were asleep. He fell asleep also? Where is Paloma? Jesse's mom comes into the room and tells us that we've slept for 14 hours and were late for school. We somehow spend a good 10 minutes trying to figure out the date, when I finally pull up my laptop and tell them the correct time and date. "You mean we slept for 2 hours?" I complained. "Yeah I guess so dude, we're already late for school. Let’s just go." It was around 10 PM. Before I continue, let me give you the background of Jesse and I in this dream. Jesse went to a school called Trinity in the dream, but there was a school that was on the was there named "Heights", which is the one I went to. In this dream, my mom tells me that I'm supposed to go to heights, but because of my Blood Type, I could not. Yet, in the course of the dream, it switches. I want to go to Trinity. I start off in Heights. I do not know how this works. The schools both lie on top of old withered hills Anyway, we had gotten into a van and I remember Israel, Jesse's brother, being half asleep. Somewhere in this trip, he would be the one driving. Jesse got in the driver's seat and we drove down passed the ways to the school. I was in the middle throughout every ride in this dream. It was night so I couldn’t imagine driving through the night in nearly complete darkness. Somehow, we did manage. We drove to the school, got our education for the day, and left. I don't remember being in the school, nor receiving an education. All I know is that it happened. We were driving back from school and ended up on a mountainside going up and down a very narrow pathway with the van. Israel was driving. Jesse and I were talking just laughing when we spot a driver knock on his window which apparently appeared to be audible to us and tell us to look over our left. We see Israel passed out in the drivers seat, wobbling his head as we hit bumps on the road. Jesse and I freak out. We look at the road and there were a lot of upcoming twists and spirals and turns on this narrow rode on the side of the mountain. How fortunate. "Abel! Right 35 degrees!" Jesse exclaimed. He kept giving me degrees of the wheel to turn which didn't make sense because all of the angles were dramatically wrong. I had to turn the wheel almost all of the way at times. It all became overwhelming to me. "FUCK!!" Jesse shouted. We hit an edge of the mountain and tipped off going off of the mountain. I don't remember crashing but we ended up all being safe. In the bottom was a very rocking pathway that seemed to dissolve when the ground was flat. I try with the best of my ability to get out that part and onto a rocky part "Watch out Jesse!! The ground dissolves. It leads to an abyss. Be careful" He looks at the ground, and starts digging "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Israel looked at it also to see what Jesse was doing. He went into a hole he created. It seemed to lead into a cavern because how easy it was for him to jump in. "JESSE GET OUT OF THERE!" No response In another part of the flat dissolving ground, I see hands come up as out of the ground as though they were digging. I see Jesse come out of the ground. This was very odd As he came out of the ground, he got up on the flat ground and jumped into the hole he created again. He repeated this process by going back up and jumping back into the hole he first created. Faster each time. I started in amazement. As he did this, it seemed as though he was multiplying. As he jumped in, another one came out. Making it seem like a loop "Haha! Abel look." I stared in shock. Seconds went by and I saw about 20 clones of Jesse's standing there facing away from me. Israel just smirked and giggled; Fully awake. How odd of me to dream this, It gets even more weird in the second part of the dream. The dream felt like I wasn't even dreaming which made me feel worse. I ended up back in Jesse's house. It seemed like an alternate ending, or middle to the dream. I woke up as I did in the first part, but this time Paloma was there with a little boy. They both played. I watched and smiled at the happiness. I stood up and opened my nearby laptop and began to look up a movie, which I saw a commercial of in the dream. "Do NOT watch this movie." The commercial said. Come on, you expect me to listen to that ;P I looked up an illegal copy of it online. The description of the movie was, "Scenes in this movie are horrifying. Do not watch" At this point, I think, "How fun" :) As I make the decision, Paloma appears to the left of me and offers me a box of chocolate. I gladly take them. There was something odd about the box. It showed two chocolate bars in an X-Formation with letters in another language. I disregard the weird letters and open the box and start on a bar. I look up out of the computer screen and my mom was there. Paloma had seemed to disappear. I click play on the movie. The movie itself in a way was very awkward to a degree. It showed a tree view of a car casually moving through a forest. And suddenly two very ugly, nearly dead looking clown heads appear over the scene and a loud yell was heard. The screen then switched scenes to an animated but where these potato looking characters were hitting themselves with a couple of small potatoes. This wasn't meant to be funny because there were so many things off about this. The potatoes had a lot of human like traits. They bled as they hit one another. They felt angry. Out of their backs grew these gruesome tentacles that made the potatoes look very much mutilated. I continued eating the chocolate and watching the movie, when I recalled a memory of friends at school telling me about the movie. "Dude! Haha, if you watch that movie, you're in trouble!!" I remembered Eduardo saying I felt very strange. For a moment, I knew what was happening. A moment of apophony if you will. I read the back of the chocolate box "Do not eat. Will cause noises and scenes to appear real." A hallucination warning basically. To my knowledge, inside the dream, I was set up to a degree. Things in my mind, my actual mind not the one in the dream, began to go haywire. I stood up and looked towards Jesse and Israels bed to see a dog with a pointed head appear there. "Holy SHIT!" I thought "You aren't real" The dream at this point seemed so vivid. I could now determine what was logical and illogical such as in reality. The dog had sunken eyes. His snout looked pushed inside. It ran towards me and I freaked out. I ran out of Jesse's room and I was him standing near his table and the dog jumped towards me. I hit my head into a nearby refrigerator and pass out. I'm very much disturbed at this point. I wake up, in the dream. I wish I could wake up In person I appear on the floor. Two kittens are placed in front of me and a loud voice speaks. "Choose one to love!" It demanded. I look at both of them. The left one was a cloudy dark gray, while the right one was a tan color. I chose the brown one. When I chose, they both stopped what they were doing and the gray one walked off. I began to play with the brown cat. Somehow, things didn't seem right. I continued to play. Out of thin air, the black kitten leaped on to my left wrist and clang on to it. It began to speak. I didn't understand it. As it talked, suddenly, the voice of the kitten turned demonic and I freaked out. I stood up and I appeared at my house. Everywhere I looked there were animals that were very odd-looking wandering. "He watched the movie! Ahaha! My mom says. "So? Whats so bad about it." I ask "Stuff becomes real you know?" She replies "Shit you ate the chocolate! Hahahahaha," She exclaims, laughing. Everyone was sitting down and all I could see were these horrifying images of living things that couldn't seem real at all. I'll go into detail later because of the time. I walk into near the kitchen and I see the pointy headed dog appear. "YOU AREN'T REAL!" I shout. Everyone laughs at me. It just stares at me and jumps into what seemed to be a portal. All I do in the dream is hallucinate. False reactions, false everything. It wouldn't stop. Imagine if that was not a dream and every single scene in that second part of the dream were real. How scared would you be? That's how I was. I woke up around 2:30 and its now 4 AM... I don't think I'll be heading to bed anytime soon. I wonder what this dream meant. I'm scared right now and I don't know if I should get up, or lay down, risking being dragged back into the dream. Category:Dreams/Sleep